


Одна проблема

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: У человека в Нью-Йорке есть одна проблема и он страдает.





	Одна проблема

«Вообще быть Кулаком – та ещё задачка. Быть собой – тоже. И неизвестно, что ещё хуже». Вот давайте поставим себя на место человека, который так думает, бредя по нью-йорской улице. В воздухе очевидно пахнет веселящей травкой, а человеку невесело. И даже нельзя сказать, что у него есть причины для несчастья: для стороннего наблюдателя у него всё замечательно – он белый мужик с большим количеством денег (насколько у него их много, он сам плохо осознает), у которого даже появились друзья.   
Ну или те, с кем он спасает Нью-Йорк.  
Появилось место, где спать, – большая слишком мягкая кровать, появилось место где есть, – ресторанчик неподалёку с правильно приготовленной лапшой. И чем заниматься, тоже появилось, однако настроение у человека паршивое. Паршивей некуда, хочется или сброситься с моста в воду, или найти кого-то ещё хуже, чем он сам, и набить морду этому воплощенному злу. 

Этот человек в идеале овладел навыками маскировки своего настроения.  
Этот человек вляпался. Нет, не в проблему – хотя он считает это проблемой. Он вляпался в другого человека, влюбился по самые уши и хоть ты тут тресни: без малейшей возможности на взаимность.  
Он достаточно много медитирует, чтобы знать, что чувства – это то же топливо для действий. Но никаких действий он предпринимать не собирается, потому что бессмысленно и вообще полный бесперспективняк, как тут говорят.  
«Тут» для него по-прежнему не «там», а «там» не «тут» – это объяснимо: ведь сложно сравнивать восточный монастырь и Манхэттен. Он скучает, хотя вроде бы он всегда стремился сюда, особенно тогда, когда только оказался «там». Тогда он хотел вернуться домой. А сейчас – где его дом? Тут даже обувь при входе не всегда снимают! А если и снимают, то люди явно на него не похожие. Люк говорит, что это не так. Он говорит, что так делают русские, которые ещё и не пьют воду из-под крана. Дэнни попытался объяснить ему, почему это нормально, но Люк только улыбался в ответ и был таким, что Дэнни был готов пороть любую чушь, рассказывать по тысячному разу байки и свои шутки, лишь бы только Люк улыбался, пусть и закатывая глаза.  
Он скучает по многому. По воздуху, по близкому небу, по горам – и небоскрёбы не могут их заменить. Здесь бывает слишком много людей, слишком много всего – а там всего наоборот было мало, и воспринималось иначе. Ярче. Как звёзды, которых тут не видно вовсе.  
Одна вещь накладывается на другую, и вот – здравствуй, бессоница! А если и снится что-то, так после этого как другу в лицо Люку и не взглянешь, сразу лезут в память ощущение и картинки. Поэтому он лежит и смотрит в белоснежный потолок на этой дурацкой кровати.   
Все такое дурацкое вокруг!   
И он сам тоже.

Звякает и вибрирует телефон.   
Сообщение от Люка – и Дэнни кажется, что он сам сейчас начнет вибрировать от простого текста с местом и смайликом. Смайликом. Смайликом с высунутым языком.  
Надо же ответить – и что ответить? Если просто написать: «Буду», то это будет выглядеть сухо, поставить ☺ - не то, ответить тем же смайликом – а вдруг Люк решит, что он флиртует, и опять две недели будет над ним ехидничать.  
Надо успокоиться. Выдохнуть. Он это умеет.  
Как же всё плохо, а!  
Он отвечает. Вспоминает, что нельзя останавливаться резко в людском потоке, отходит к стенке. Ждёт чего-то.  
Очень хочется, чтобы произошло что-то такое понятное и реальное – вроде преступников, инопланетян или аварии – ему нужно отвлечься от этого ожидания ответа, и почему он решил, что Люк ответит сразу? У Люка дела и работа. Люк нормальный, взрослый человек, это он последние три недели пытается выучить то, что все остальные выучивают в университетах, и у него крыша скоро поедет от экономической науки и законов, которыми его грузит Уорд, а точнее - нанятые им на деньги Дэнни преподаватели, и он ужасно, непроходимо тупит, нужно больше спать, наверное…

Люк отвечает: ☺  
Дэнни отлипает от стены и улыбается.  
Дэнни идёт в метро, Дэнни даже не путает поезд, Дэнни едет в кафе.

Люк выглядит как Люк – то есть внушительно, расслабленно и очень-очень хорошо.   
И это проблема.

Они обсуждают дела, предстоящую тренировку, семью Люка, Клэр, перемывают косточки Мэтту и Джессике – так, дружественно, и Дэнни отчаянно пытается оправдаться, что краснеет он из-за духоты в зале, где еле-еле пашет кондиционер, а не из-за того, что случайно ногой дотронулся до ноги Люка.  
Они общаются, идут в зал, тренируются (Дэнни старается особенно не пялиться на тело Люка, когда тот скидывает с себя футболку. Голых мужиков он что ли не видел, ха! Он надеется, что ему удается обмануть хоть кого-то, потому что таких красивых людей, как Люк, он не видел нигде).  
После тренировки они обычно едят молча, и это такое тёплое молчание, очень хорошее молчание. Дэнни его обожает.  
И потом они дают друг другу пять на прощание, смотря друг другу в глаза и Люк всё-таки заграбастывает Дэнни в объятия. Дэнни улыбается.  
Всё так плохо внутри и тошно порой, но как же хорошо, что хотя бы так!

P.S.  
Очки_и_трость: ну что они  
Косуха_и_виски: ну люк опять его пригласил…  
Очки_и_трость: иииии  
Косуха_и_виски: ииии наш догадливый куньлунь ещё не созрел.   
Очки_и_трость: эхххх  
Косуха_и_виски: люк тоже ещё тормозит, ну ничего   
Очки_и_трость: что?  
Косуха_и_виски: тут марафон ромкомов в кино, я скажу что билеты у триш пропали, отдам им. может хоть в кино до них дойдёт, что они уже два месяца на свидания ходят  
Очки_и_трость: люблю твои мозги  
Косуха_и_виски: не заговаривай мне зубы, ты мне мой шарф не отдал


End file.
